prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
Double Tables 1995
Double Tables 1995 was a professional wrestling pay-per-view (PPV) event produced by Extreme Championship Wrestling, which took place on February 4, 1995 at the ECW Arena in Philadelphia, Pennsylvania. Event summary Joey Styles opens the show at ringside with Jason, who introduces the Pitbulls and his newest talent acquisition, Jason from the W*ING promotion in Japan. Pitbull #2 unmasks one of the Dragons and Jason bloodies Hack but repeatedly headbutting him with his hockey mask. A pair of headbutts followed by being flapjacked onto Hack by the Pitbulls gives Jason the pinfall at 11:20. After the match, Styles interviews Jason again at ringside. Meyers takes out the Dragons in the ring and then attacks the Pitbulls with a chair and then stalks Jason before delivering his top rope kneeling facebuster. This brings out Jason's valet Angel, who is dressed in a wedding gown and combat boots. She repeatedly slaps and berates Hack and until he spanks her. When she seems to enjoy it, she kisses him and draws a pilderiver for her troubles. Tommy Dreamer took on Stevie Richards on his return match from Japan. Raven twice interfered in the match but did not strike Dreamer. Dreamer scored the victory when Richards went for a second Stevie Kick only to get hit with a low blow and rollup at 7:38. Raven entered the ring after the match and removed his jacket but the referee and Richards held him back from facing Dreamer. The crowd berated him as he left while Dreamer told him to go back to the WWF. Mikey Whipwreck faced former partner "The Giant" Paul Lauria. Jason pulled Whipwreck out of the ring preventing a three count following a top rope bulldog. Whipwreck slugged Jason before returning to the ring where he reversed a bridge/pin combination into a backslide for the win at 9:17. The Bad Breed feud spilled into the crowd early on as Axl bloodied his younger brother. When Ian begged for mercy, Axl pounded him into the corner but Ian swept the legs out from under him and used the ropes as leverage for the pin at 6:41. Unhappy with the outcome, Axl attacked Ian with a chair and the two brawled up the aisle. Chris Benoit took on Al Snow in more of a scientific matchup and had the upper hand early, taunting the crowd by asking if this was the best the U.S. had to offer. Snow eventually recovered but Benoit pulled out the victory in a suplexfest with a bridging Dragon suplex at 14:36. Benoit continued his assault after the match and Snow had to be taken out on a stretcher. Tully Blanchard didn't wait for his entrance music as he hit the ring looking to get a piece of Shane Douglas. Blanchard appeared to have pulled the upset after a piledriver but the referee quickly reversed his decision noticing Douglas' foot on the ropes. After a brief brawl near the announcers' table, Blanchard went to suplex Douglas back into the ring but the Franchise shifted his weight and got the pinfall at 9:26 to retain his title. Cactus Jack overcame Sandman in a Texas Death Match but it wasn't easy as the Sandman fought through an apparent head injury and repeatedly answered the ten count. It took three DDTs on the concrete floor to put the Sandman out for good at 15:46. In the main event, the Public Enemy put their tag team titles on the line against Sabu and the Tazmaniac in the first ever Double Tables match. Johnny Grunge and the Tazmaniac were both eliminated when a struggle on the top rope caused both men to fall through a table in the ring. Rocco Rock somersaults Sabu through a table but the referees are distracted by the Tazmaniac so the match continues. Grunge chokes out Paul E. at ringside while Tazmaniac sets up Rock on a table for Sabu to legdrop through for the win and the titles at 12:48. As Tazmaniac and Grunge brawl up the aisle, 911 assists Sabu as they prepare to Grunge through another table. Chris Benoit hits the ring and powerbombs Sabu off the top rope through Grunge and the table as the show ends with him standing over Sabu as Paul E. and 911 look on. Results *The Pitbulls (1 and 2) and Jason the Terrible defeated The Young Dragons and Hack Meyers (11:20) *Tommy Dreamer defeated Stevie Richards (7:38) *Mikey Whipwreck defeated Paul Lauria (9:17) *Ian Rotten defeated Axl Rotten (6:41) *Chris Benoit defeated Al Snow (14:36) *Shane Douglas defeated Tully Blanchard to retain the ECW Championship (9:26) *Cactus Jack defeated Sandman in a Texas death Match (15:46) *Sabu and Tazmaniac defeated The Public Enemy (Rocco Rock and Johnny Grunge) in a "double tables" match to win the Tag Team Championship (12:48) Other on-screen talent See also *Extreme Championship Wrestling/Event history *List of ECW pay-per-view events DVD release * RFVideo External links *Double Tables 1995 at CAGEMATCH.net Category:Extreme Championship Wrestling events Category:1995 events